The Little Drummer Boy, Goten
by Chibi Lauryn
Summary: Goten has to participate in a Christmas playrecitle his school is putting on. The only problem is his stage fright. Christmas special. R&R!


Howdy, howdy, howdy. For those of you that have read some of my other fics it's nice to see you again and for those of you who haven't, welcome! So how is everyone? I'm good, though I bet your not here to see how I am, so I'm gonna get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (duh) or the song The Little Drummer Boy (duh again)  
  
~*~  
  
It was about four in the after noon on a snowy Saterday afternoon. I sat at the desk in my room, doing homework and studying as usual. Finals were next week and I had to get ready for them, not that I really needed to prepare. Next week is also the last week of school before Christmas break. I can't wait until school gets out. No homework for two weeks. You could say I was excited. My door creaked, which meant somebody had entered my room. I looked up and found my little brother Goten standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"We're doing a Christmas play in school and I wanted your help." Goten was so cute sometimes. It amazes me how shy he gets when Trunks isn't around.  
  
"Of course Goten. What's the play about?"  
  
"Well it's about different Christmas songs and I'm The Little Drummer Boy and I have to sing by myself. I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna mess up. Christmas is a big holiday with important people like Santa Clause and Rudoulph(sp?). I don't want to mess up." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so innocent.  
  
"I don't think you'll mess up, Goten. Everyone gets nervous and scared when they do these sort of things for the first time. Besides, Dad will be there. He'll be so proud of you and I know I'm gonna be looking forward to seeing you. It won't be so bad. Ok?"  
  
Goten looked up at me and I smiled at him. "Ok. I guess it won't be so bad if you and Dad are there. you guys always make things better." Goten then ran off to play outside in the snow. I could see him out my window as he ran outside and started to make a snowman. I laughed to myself. Goten was so young and his problems were so small and easy to fix. Not like when I was a child.I'm so happy to see Goten gets to grow up in peace and happiness. It sure isn't like when I was little. I laugh to myself once more as I get up to go outside and help Goten make a new friend out os snow.  
  
Wednesday, the day of Goten's recitle, came and I have to admit. I sure was excited to see his little act. His class had just finished performing the song Santa's Coming to Town and now it was Goten's turn. Goten came out wearing a little robe and he had a drum. He looked so adorable. The music started and Goten began to sing and gently tap on the drum, careful not to break it.  
  
~*~  
  
Come they told me  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
A newborn King to see  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
Our finest gifts we bring  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
To lay before our King  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
So to honor Him  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
When we come  
  
~*~  
  
I stood in the audience with my father and mother as we all watched Goten perform The Little Drummer Boy song. I looked over at my mother as she video taped the whole thing. I then looked at my father as he smiled up at Goten, proudly. When Goten finished the first verse I saw him look at us and smile, seeing us smile up at him with encouragement. He then stared the second verse, this time being braver than the first.  
  
~*~  
  
Little Baby  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
I am a poor boy, too  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
I have no gift to bring  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
That's fit to give our King  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
Shall I play for Him  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
On my drum  
  
~*~  
  
Geten looked into the audience once again as he finished the second verse. His eyes found mine, as if asking my aproval. I smiled to him and nodded. He then proceeded to sing the third and final verse.  
  
~*~  
  
Mary nodded  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
The ox and lamb kept time  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
I played my drum for him  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
I played my best for him  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
rum pum pum pum  
  
Then He smiled at me  
  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
  
Me and my drum  
  
~*~  
  
Goten finished and I stood up to clap, proud of my little brother. No one could have done a better job than him. I could tell the he too was proud of himslef. He gave a big smile and bowed before running off stage to his teacher and the other children. The recitle was over and we all went over to congradulate Goten for a job well done.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it. Short, yes I know. Cute and sweet? That's for you to decide. Please review and tell me what you thought. Think of the review as a little Christmas present. lol  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


End file.
